havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 049 Breakfast
7:35:50 PM Jamaros: Ok then. 7:36:38 PM Jamaros: Yesterday, you guys began a plot a trap for vampires, saved Rune from a warlock kidnapper, and Hank announced his plan to break into William's office. 7:36:45 PM Jamaros: And Quill got in touch with Lyv. 7:36:53 PM Jamaros: Now, it's the next morning. 7:37:14 PM *** Quill walks into the kitchen. *** 7:37:24 PM Jamaros: Gerald is cooking breakfast. 7:37:30 PM Jamaros: Gerald: "Good morning." 7:37:36 PM Quill: Morning, Gerald, what's new? 7:38:19 PM *** Nilani gets up and exits her room, ending up in the common area. *** 7:38:44 PM Jamaros: Gerald: "...not sure. What's new with you?" 7:39:10 PM *** Hank enters the room and grabs a cup of tea. *** 7:39:26 PM Quill: Nothing. Depends on if Hank is still planning on breaking into the citadel. 7:41:02 PM Hank: And if I am? 7:41:57 PM Kite: March 31, 2017 7:05 PM Jamaros: <<< ...stupid dog.To be fair, I don't really like having wet hair, and for a dog, that's full-body wet hair. 7:42:12 PM Jamaros: (( :) )) 7:42:21 PM Quill: It's a bad plan. 7:42:24 PM Jamaros: ((You also learned to use a toilet, though)) 7:42:31 PM Jamaros: ((Also, hi, welcome to the game)) 7:42:40 PM Kite: ((Yus. Hi!)) 7:43:30 PM Hank: And on the off chance that everything goes right it could be worth it. 7:43:47 PM Rune: It's not a good plan. 7:43:59 PM Quill: .... so.... it COULD be worth it IF it barely works. 7:44:18 PM Hank: Can we talk about something else. Please. 7:44:44 PM Rune: Yes. Why were you so rude to Joxra back there! 7:45:30 PM Hank: I wasn't rude, I said hello and goodbye. 7:46:25 PM Rune: Don't be ridiculous. 7:46:56 PM Jamaros: Waldo: "Like he can help that! HA!" 7:47:27 PM Rune: Don't you start being nasty too, or I'll lock you in a closet. 7:47:56 PM Jamaros: Waldo: "Ugh. Fine." 7:50:47 PM Hank: Look I am sure we have much more important things to deal with, than what happened yesterday. 7:51:53 PM Quill: Like what? 7:52:14 PM Quill: Everything else got wrapped up, I thought. 7:54:43 PM Hank: We found out where and when the guild hearings are taking place. 7:54:45 PM Rune: I don't know. 7:54:46 PM *** Rune sits. *** 7:58:19 PM Hank: Ok, fine I don't see the point in discussing my plan because I don't think I can convince you it's not stupid. 7:58:51 PM Jamaros: Gerald: "...then why just not do it, Mister Hank?" 7:59:24 PM Rune: Good question. 8:01:35 PM Hank: Because if I am right then it is worth the risk. 8:02:44 PM Rune: Not really. He's not stupid enough to kepe that sort of thing in his office and even if you were, "sacrificing us to save the city" isn't a surprise. 8:02:50 PM *** Rune goes off to find Tiprus. *** 8:03:09 PM *** Hank heads to the basement. *** 8:03:24 PM *** Quill sits alone. "What's for breakfast?" *** 8:03:31 PM Jamaros: Gerald: "...eggs." 8:03:38 PM Jamaros: Gerald: "And waffles." 8:03:44 PM Jamaros: Gerald makes you up a plate. 8:03:50 PM Quill: That's great news. 8:05:33 PM Jamaros: Gerald: "I heard your song last night." 8:05:40 PM Jamaros: Gerald: "It was quite beautiful." 8:05:41 PM Quill: Did you like it? 8:05:44 PM Quill: Oh, good. 8:07:10 PM Jamaros: Gerald: "Yes, I liked it a good bit." 8:07:57 PM Jamaros: Gerald: "...do you always fly when you play it?" 8:08:49 PM Quill: That wasn't me, it was the flute. 8:09:01 PM Jamaros: Gerald: "Oh...fascinating." 8:11:25 PM Quill: Yeah, it's a magic flute, seems to have a lot of tricks, you know how it is. Really, she helped me write the song. 8:11:57 PM Jamaros: Gerald: "Oh...she?" 8:12:15 PM Quill: I was told she was a she when I got her. 8:12:30 PM Jamaros: Gerald: "Oh...good information to have." 8:13:03 PM Jamaros: Gerald: "Better than you assuming that yourself. I find your culture's tendency to gender objects...odd." 8:15:05 PM *** Quill shrugs. "Well, she definitely does have a personality. This isn't just a run of the mill magic flute." *** 8:15:41 PM Jamaros: Gerald: "Ah. The Captain had a few items like that." 8:16:14 PM Jamaros: Gerald: "He had this self-playing harp with the widest catalog of dirty chanties I'd ever heard." 8:17:07 PM Quill: That is on brand for a pirate, at least. 8:19:18 PM Jamaros: Gerald: "At least it's not gold. Magic golden items always seem to have a very high opinion of themselves." 8:20:29 PM Jamaros: Gerald: "...so...any plans for the day?" 8:20:50 PM Quill: Not that I know of. 8:31:02 PM *** Hank enters the room and gets a plate. *** 8:32:19 PM Jamaros: Gerald: "Hello Hank. You were gone a while. Breakfast is practically over." 8:33:00 PM Hank: That's ok whatever's left is fine , I just had to run a quick errand. 8:34:22 PM Jamaros: Gerald gives you a plate. 8:36:03 PM *** Hank will take it ***